mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WeaselADAPT
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, WeaselADAPT, and thank you for your contribution to Talk:Titles/@comment-83.84.140.231-20100919110108/@comment-WeaselADAPT-20101010204236! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Windrazor (Talk) 20:43, October 10, 2010 Hello Hi Weasel. Hey no problem it took me a while to get a hang on this editing thing and there are still things I'm learning such as embedding templates and such. Looks like Cyberavatar fixed a couple of the things for you. But yes I can see what you've edited so far and go from there. It looks as if you've left a few comments on the Titles page. Then you left some comments on my page, then you made some edits to a picture called . Then there was the Best 501 Animals edit that I believe Cyberavatar fixed, and then you left me some more messages. So far you haven't done TOO much damage.. lol. We have a help section over to the left that you can learn about editing, and then we have a Sandbox that you can play in to practice editing which won't mess up any of the wiki. Thanks for coming to us about this! :) ₩indrazor 01:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I saw that Cyberavatar did repair my troubles, and I thanked him for doing so! Did you look, though, to see what I did wrong? The heading of the area where we're writing now is called "Hello". In the case of the Animal page I merely added another word to the heading, I believe...as though I changed this heading to read "Hello Dolly". Further, what about making the change in one page and having it occur in another? That really threw me off! : WeaselADAPT 01:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The bugged table... I noticed the " CENTER " tag was attached to the " {| "tag of the starting table. Plus, the first cell had a "!" instead of " | ", this one was tricky and hard to view at first sight. You're welcome buddy, we're on a wiki, and I'll help and fix everytime i can :) Cyberavatar 02:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The top totally weird You have a point there, it's very confusing and can be misleading. The idea is show the maximum attack/defense/combined points you get when you gather a total of 501 of each item. However the top, referrers to the items it self, and NOT to their stats. My suggestion is that we change to "Top Lootable Armor" Animals, Weapon and Vehicles. Cyberavatar 05:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC)